


Rest

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Olivia Benson and Peter Stone find peace in each other.





	Rest

He was undressing her with infinite care, his gorgeous fingers dancing across her gradually exposed skin. Olivia Benson sighed as Peter Stone started to make love to her, and she let her cares for everything melt away.  
She didn’t worry about Noah, not for her good friend Rafa, not for all the victims who needed her.  
“Are you sure?” Stone asked even as he kissed her sweetly.  
“I am,” she said. “I want this, I want you.”  
He was younger than her, and she was experienced in so many ways by now. But he was mature and capable, with a startling athletic physique.   
“I just want us to feel good,” she said, knowing he had his own world of troubles with his sister and being new at work.  
Olivia smiled and he nodded even as they moved together on his bed.  
She touched his firm buttocks and he moaned against her.  
His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he touched her breasts with agile fingers.  
There were a million reasons not to do this, but she didn’t care.  
Olivia felt good, and Stone was bringing her to ecstasy with his mere presence.  
She moved them so he was tonguing her while she found his cock with her mouth. They moved against each other like the tide, waves crashing against a strange shore.


End file.
